deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Nite Owl II vs Batman (Burtonverse)
Nite Owl II The brains behind the Watchmen. VS Batman Gotham City's guardian against crime. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?!?!?!? Nite Owl: Nite Owl, also known as Dan Dreiberg was a part of the Watchmen which consisted of himself, Silk Spectre II, Dr. Manhattan, Rorshach, Ozymandias, and The Comedian. After 1977's Keene Act which outlawed all vigilantes except for Dr. Manhattan and The comdeian, Dreiberg retired from the Watchmen along with Silk Spectre and Ozymandias. Rorshach continued to operate despite it being illegal for him to do so. In 1985 however The Comedian is murdered which Rorshach investigates. Eventually Rorshach is arrested and unmasked as Walter Kovacs. Dreiberg and Laurie (Silk Spectre II) decide to bust him out of jail and in doing so return to the roles of Nite Owl II and Silk Spectre II. Afterwards Dreiberg and Rorschach uncovered Ozymandias' plan to destroy portions of the world. However he was successful in this plan. Rorschach was going to make the public knowladgeable of said plan, however Dr Manhattan killed him to keep world peace. Dreiberg and Laurie then started a relationship together. Nite Owl.png|Nite Owl Nite Owl weapon.jpg|Nite Owl throwing knives Protective costume owl.jpg|Nite Owl Armor Visor of nite owl.JPG|Nite Owl goggles Archimedes.jpg|Archimedes Batman: When Bruce Wayne was eight years old, he saw his parents get gunned down in crime alley by a young Jack Napier. The new orphan then promised to wage a war against crime and that's exactly what he did. While stopping a break in at Ace Chemicals, he came across an older Jack Napier and accidentally created his most dangerous enemy: The Joker. Napier's skin was bleached white, his hair green, and lips red. A permanent smile was fixed on his face as a result of a bullet richocheting off Batman's gauntlet and hitting him in the face. Batman later rescued Vicki Vale from the Joker at the Gotham Art Museum and made sure that nobody would buy Joker's smilex products as a certain combination of them would be fatal. As Bruce Wayne, he later visited Vale's house to try and tell her that he is Batman. But the Joker appeared and attempted to woo Ms Vale. However he took notice of Bruce and shot him in the chest, but before doing so he asked him "You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?" This caused Bruce to remember that the man who killed his parents also said this, and put 2 and 2 together to realize that the Joker killed his parents. The two later fought in the Gotham city church which led to the Joker being killed. Commisioner Gordon later unveiled a signal to reach Batman which was in the shape of a Batman signal. Batman-has-a-gun.jpg|Batman Batarang b89.jpg|Batarangs Michael Keaton Batman.jpg|Batman armor Batplane.jpg|Bat-plane X-Factors: NO/BM Intelligence: 97/95 Both men are extremely intelligent. Batman was able to isolate the chemicals in Joker's smilex products and deduce which ones were infected. However, Nite Owl is said to be smarter than Einstein. And the only person smarter than him in the Watchmen was Dr. Manhattan. Physicality: 78/90 Bruce Wayne kept himself in shape as he had to in order to pursue his war on crime. Dreiberg, while having to do that in his heyday, had simply gained weight since retiring and gave up on excercise. Experience: 83/80 Nite Owl gets the edge here as he was Nite Owl for a much longer period of time. And even when he wasn't Nite Owl he was able to observe the criminal mind change as the years went by. Batman, by the time of the Burton movie hadn't been Batman for a long time. Training: 82/88 Bruce Wayne had to travel the world over just to learn the skills needed to become the dark knight. Dreiberg, while he possibly received training from the original Nite Owl, simply doesnt have that same level of training that Wayne has. *Should the fight take place in Gotham City or New York City? *Voting ends May 13th, 2013. Battle: Category:Blog posts